With the developments of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices become multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, a portable electronic device may provide various multimedia services such as broadcasting services, wireless Internet service, and music playback service.
An electronic device may provide various services through at least one image obtained from image sensors.